


Boys in the Field, Watched by The Masked Man

by Sleepy_Zs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically if Tubbo and Tommy ran away, Because yee, Dream in de trees, Dream in de walls? Nu DREAM IN DE TREES, Dream isn't trying to be a stalker if you get the tone from him, Fluff, Friendship, He just knows the two are probably scared of him, No Angst, No Dialogue, Purpled is mentioned cause I am who I am and i am a Purpled fan, Running Away, So I aint tagging either crazy wilbur tags, So he's keeping an eye on them from tah trees!, Why does he have two???, Wilbur is insane but he's not really there so you dont see it too much, Yee you guys need to do more with Purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy are just laughing in a field, not knowing who's keeping an eye on them as they debate about cows and bees.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	Boys in the Field, Watched by The Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written something like this before. Like, really no dialogue basically? I'm not counting the communicator moment later in teh story so I hope you're all fine with that. I just... I was binging some of Lillian_nator's works a while ago, plz go check her out! She's a pretty cool author! But anyways, yee that's also why I added him, but also cause of what I said in mah tags, he's just neat. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! :)

Tommy and Tubbo ran as fast as their feet could take them. They didn’t stop for nothing to get to where they wanted to go. The two boys were smiling brightly, laughing cheerfully. Their eyes held such emotions that they hadn’t felt in what they thought was forever. The feeling of true freedom, almost exploding happiness, no fear at all. 

They didn’t notice the green hooded man watching them run from the trees, too distracted with themselves. The two had fallen onto the ground and looked at each other before laughing a bit more. Tubbo then blinked and gasped, quickly getting Tommy’s attention and pulling it to the bee. Tommy sighed a bit but watched the bee with Tubbo, a comfortable silence coming over before Tubbo started talking about bee facts.

Dream watched the two boys, the two he had used to take care of, the two who used to be three with Purpled, the two who had once seen him as an older brother figure, the two… who were put in this war. He looked at his communicator and saw that Wilbur had messaged him something. ‘Did you find them?’ was the message. He looked back to the two boys and shook his head, could he really tell Wilbur? He looked at his communicator again and messaged Purpled something.

He then went to his chat with Wilbur and sent, ‘No. Still looking.’ He looked back to the boys, he’d have to be careful. He could probably bring them back when everything had calmed down, when Wilbur was  _ better _ . But until then? He’d keep an eye on the two. And if he could help nudge Purpled to the right direction? Well, as long as he didn’t tell anyone where the two were, he thought it’d be alright.

He watched the two boys for a little while longer, Tubbo naming the bee, Tommy saying how his cow, Henry, was better than Tubbo’s bee, and a small debate. The two just went silent for a bit before shaking their heads and laughing a little bit. They shook their heads and fell down, laying on the grass. Dream just smiled a little, and enderpearled away. He didn’t want them to notice him. He was content with just watching the two, making sure no one could find them. Once things are calmer will be when he thinks they can come back. Until then? He’ll let the boys have fun in the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee, not one of my longest, but really I don't post most of what I write in my spare time. I just like having fun with it :)


End file.
